1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for increasing the number of collisions between particles in a self-colliding beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-colliding particle beams hold promise for many applications which depend on nuclear reactions. Colliding beams are presently used in high-energy physics research but the rates of collision which have been achieved are too low by several orders of magnitude for applications such as the efficient production of:
energy; PA0 neutrons; PA0 tritium; and PA0 anti-matter
Many attempts have been made in the national nuclear fusion energy program to produce nuclear reactions by heating electrical plasma discharges but, thus far, such attempts have not resulted in satisfactory reaction rates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,024 to Maglich and Menasian there is shown an apparatus and method for obtaining a self-colliding beam of charged particles operating above the space charge limit. The present invention is intended to operate independently or supplementary to the device of the Maglich and Menasian invention and the disclosure of that reference is hereby incorporated by reference.
Self-colliding particle beams are described in this application, as well as in the aforementioned patent of Maglich and Menasian. Such self-colliding particle beams give promise of combining the favorable features of colliding beams and hot plasma. If such features can be successfully combined, it may be possible to achieve nuclear reaction rates high enough to enable construction of practical nuclear reaction devices employing these concepts. Such devices may well provide viable energy sources, particularly energy sources free of neutrons and radioactive byproducts. Such devices may also be employed as breeders of nuclear fuel, intense neutron generators, or in the production of radioisotopes. Many other applications will be apparent to those familiar with the applications of nuclear reactions.